Snapfreeze
by Agent Epsilon 0010
Summary: A story to battle Writer's Block. Rated T due to swearing and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's a totally unrelated story to TToE, so enjoy this while I battle my Writer's Block, Cereius. *Epic Fight Music*. Anyways, I don't own Minecraft, if I did, a lot of things in various Fanfics would be in Minecraft. Welcome everyone to *Dramatic Pause* Snap-Freeze. Leet us begin.**

? POV

_Crack…_

_Snap…_

_Splash!_

_Cold…_

_Running out of breath…_

_HELP ME!_

_No…_

_S-so cold…_

_Light is dimming…_

_Life… Fading…_

_Darkness…_

_Intense… Pain…_

_Then… Nothing…_

_No feeling_

_No emotion_

_No feeling of existing_

_Nothing…_

_I seem to be… Floating?_

_Am I alive?_

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

_What is going on?_

_Wait…_

_What is that?_

_It seems close…_

_It's so bright!_

_I must go towards it._

_It's getting further away…_

_No…_

_Come back…_

_I don't know…_

_What do I 'Do' now?_

_Another light… _

_And another…_

_Where are they coming from?_

_They're all around me…_

_I appear to be in…_

_A forest?_

_It's covered in snow…_

_But I'm not cold…_

_What is happening?_

_This is all so surreal…_

_It's so calm…_

_I like it here. It's so peaceful…_

_WOAH!_

_The ground is shaking!_

_Aaaghhg!_

_I'm falling!_

_A light!_

_I'm falling into it!_

Unknown's POV

Respawn sequence beginning.

*Blip* Loading…

Initializing…

ERROR! ERROR!

Body damage severe.

Body irreparable.

Continue Respawn?

Yes

Respawn continued.

**A/N This chapter will make sense in the future. Don't worry. And yes, I know it's kind of short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I started this the same day I posted Snapfreeze, so I haven't had enough time to read any reviews.**

Snapfreeze

**_I feel myself travel huge distances…_**

My first sensations: hunger, tiredness, scathing cold. I feel I should try a 'word' "Hello!" I shout into the frozen, wooded expanse. The sound echoes off the tall trees, but no response. In anger for everything, me being here, not remembering anything, everything, I punch a tree, but it comes out as a completely fluid motion, and the bit of the trunk collapses in on itself and disappears into my body. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my head, and I see a log, identical to the one I just destroyed, transform into four dark planks, then those are turned into a table with a three by three grid on top. I don't recognize it, but it seems important. I don't know why. Suddenly, I'm back in real life and I have that same bench in my hand. I notice that it is getting dark, shivering, I realize that I need a shelter to get out of the cold if I want to survive. I examine my options. I could make possibly a hut, however, that would require wood, which would require time to gather, and I am short on time, however, it would be good protection against wind and snow. Another shelter I could make would be a hole in the ground, it would be easy to make and afford good protection from the wind, but it would most likely be wet, due to melting snow. Or, I could climb up one of the taller trees, it would be quick, but I would get no protection from the elements. I'm running out of time! I start to panic. The sun has nearly set, so I opt for the second choice. I dig down about three meters, and place one piece of dirt over my head, surprisingly, it stays in place. Then I realize that I won't be able to tell when I can come out so, leaving one square block on the bottom of each side I dig out the east and west sides of the shelter, providing me with a view of the rising moon. I got into my shelter not a moment too soon.

**Time Skip! Three minutes Human time, Three hours Mincraftian time.**

I'm watching the moon climb high into the sky when a large, furry body, accompanied by the clicking of insect mandibles passes over my watch spot. Then I hear a low moan, and shuffled, almost dragging foot steps. Then the sound of bones, held together by some necromantic power. Next, an odd 'poof' sound, and finally, a soft hissing noise. Everything became silent. I hold my breath, for fear of being detected, hoping these strange demons leave soon. I cower in fear for the rest of the night. And I have a revelation: I've got a lot more to worry about than just the cold.

**A/N: How was that? I'm going to be adding a few mods/mod packs into this, so why not get some suggestions? Mods I'm going to use: Archimedes Ships, Balkon's Weapons mod, Better Biomes, Redpower, Treecapitator, Tinker's Construct, Crossbows+, and possibly bits of Tekkit, Voltz, Moonquest, and other modpacks. suggestion are greatly appreciated!**

**And with that, ¡Adios amigos!**


End file.
